


Vending Machine

by britishmycrofts



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, M/M, Math!Joe, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmycrofts/pseuds/britishmycrofts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick was always the one who caught him doing something stupid.</p><p>In which Mr. Trohman gets his hand stuck in the school vending machine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vending Machine

Patrick was always the one who caught him doing something stupid.

He found Joe in the hallway during their prep period, squatting, his arm almost halfway up the school’s old vending machine. Joe was bending down and tugging at it, cursing colorfully under his breath. Patrick inched closer with growing curiosity. This was probably the weirdest thing he’s seen Joe do, and Mr. Trohman had a hard reputation among students and teachers alike for getting himself in odd situations. It was almost like a curse, albeit a harmless one that seemed to catch him whenever he wasn’t expecting it.

“Do you need help?” His voice startled Joe, who flinched harshly before he realised that it was only Patrick. He turned, curls bouncing. Patrick bit back a laugh. This was definitely the most ridiculous one he’s seen so far. If word got out, Mr. Trohman’s students would go nuts.

“Uh, if you can,” he said and tugged on his arm again. His shoulders sagged in defeat. “I was trying to get a can of Coke. I think that was a mistake.”

‘A mistake’ was the understatement of the school year. “That thing’s been malfunctioning for years. We need to get you out before a student catches you here.”

He knelt down next to Joe and tugged at his arm. It was seriously hairy and seriously stuck. “I think we’re going to have to call the janitor.”

Joe waved that suggestion away. “Try getting your hand in there and feel around. Maybe you can feel what’s clamping down on my arm.”

“Sure.” Patrick reached into the vending machine opening. “There’s like a really heavy weight there. That’s weird. I think it might be the flappy thing? Here, I’m going to try and move it.” Patrick tried to pull out his arm and bit back a curse, because unlike Joe, he tried to maintain his flimsy façade of professionalism. “Joe, don’t panic, but I think I’m stuck too.”

Joe groaned and pushed locks of hair out of his eyes. “Fucking great. Welcome to hell.”

“Unbelievable,” Patrick muttered under his breath. He jiggled his arm. No luck. “All for a can of Coke. You could’ve bought one at the student store like a regular person.”

“It was closer,” Joe grumbled. “This is going to kill my back and knees. If I get health problems in the future, I’m going to blame this moment. Fucking recession’s taking money out of my retirement fund.”

Patrick looked at Joe’s free hand, and an idea sprang into mind. “Hey, do you know how to play hand games?”

Joe snorted. “I’ve seen some of my students play them during my lectures. Excellent way to pass time. Which ones do you know?”

“I really like chopsticks. It’s the one where you try and eliminate your partner’s fingers by adding them with yours.”

Joe nodded. “Yeah, I know that one. I’m gonna take you down, Stump.”

“Ha, you wish,” Patrick said with a grin. “It’s on, Trohman.”

Mr. Hurley found them five minutes later, one hand in the vending machine and one hand playing chopsticks. Patrick was grateful that he had the good judgement to call the janitor.

**Author's Note:**

> Math!Joe is my brainchild. You'll see more of it in the future.


End file.
